A wide variety of implantable medical devices that deliver a therapy or monitor a physiologic condition of a patient have been clinically implanted or proposed for clinical implantation in patients. Some implantable medical devices may employ one or more elongated electrical leads and/or sensors. Such implantable medical devices may deliver therapy or monitor the heart, muscle, nerve, brain, stomach or other organs. In some cases, implantable medical devices deliver electrical stimulation therapy and/or monitor physiological signals via one or more electrodes or sensor elements, at least some of which may be included as part of one or more elongated implantable medical leads. Implantable medical leads may be configured to allow electrodes or sensors to be positioned at desired locations for delivery of stimulation or sensing electrical depolarizations. For example, electrodes or sensors may be located at a distal portion of the lead. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to an implantable medical device housing, which may contain electronic circuitry such as stimulation generation and/or sensing circuitry. In some cases, electrodes or sensors may be positioned on an IMD housing as an alternative or in addition to electrodes or sensors deployed on one or more leads.
For example, implantable cardiac devices, such as cardiac pacemakers or implantable cardioverter defibrillators, provide therapeutic electrical stimulation to the heart by delivering electrical therapy signals such as pulses or shocks for pacing, cardioversion or defibrillation pulses via electrodes of one or more implantable leads. In some cases, an implantable cardiac device may sense intrinsic depolarizations of the heart, and control the delivery of therapeutic stimulation to the heart based on the sensing. When an abnormal rhythm of the heart is detected, such as bradycardia, tachycardia or fibrillation, an appropriate electrical therapy (e.g., in the form of pulses) may be delivered to restore the normal rhythm. For example, in some cases, an implantable medical device may deliver pacing, cardioversion or defibrillation signals to the heart of the patient upon detecting ventricular tachycardia, and deliver cardioversion or defibrillation therapy to a patient's heart upon detecting ventricular fibrillation. Some medical device systems that include a neurostimulator in addition to implantable cardiac device have been proposed.